poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Relying on an Old Friend, Christopher becomes the Gold Red Ranger Transcripts
Here is the transcript of Relying on an Old Friend, Christopher becomes the Gold Red Ranger. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode begins at Radiant City, a huge concert was being held at the stadium. Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, Chris Sterling. Crowd: (cheering) ???, ???. :Sterling ::Oh Oh, yeah, ::Oh Oh, yeah, ::Oh Oh, yeah, ::Oh Oh ::Every girl every boy ::They got your posters on their wall, ::Yeah. ::Photographs, autographs ::The minute you step out the door ::You will need the applause ::Papparazzi's hiding in the bushes ::Trying to make a dollar ::Wanna be you, ::When they see you, ::They scream out loud! ::Starstruck! ::Camera flashes, ::Cover of magazines ::(Whoa Oh Oh) ::Starstruck! ::Designer sunglasses, ::Livin' the dream as a teen, ::All the fancy cars, ::Hollywood Blvd ::Hear the crowd calling your name ::Yeah. ::Starstruck! ::Prepare to get ::Starstruck! ::Oh yeah ::Climbing life, lookin' fly ::Perfect smiles, ::On the way to the limousine ::Yeah ::Everywhere first in line, VIP, ::Hanging out with celebrities ::Yeah ::And all the pretty girls, ::They wanna date ya ::Trying to make you holler ::Holler ::Wanna be you, ::When they see you, ::They scream out loud! ::Starstruck! ::Camera flashes, ::Cover of magazines ::(Whoa Oh Oh) ::Starstruck! ::Designer sunglasses, ::Livin' the dream as a teen, ::All the fancy cars, ::Hollywood blvd ::Hear the crowd calling your name ::Yeah ::Starstruck! ::Prepare to get. ::Starstruck! ::Oh right ::Oh Oh ::Yeah ::Oh Oh ::Starstruck ::Oh Oh ::Yeah ::Oh Oh ::Yeah ::As soon as you move ::They gonna talk about it. ::In the pic or the news ::They gonna talk about it. ::'Cause your on the A-list ::You better believe it, ::You better believe it. ::Yeah ::Whatever you do ::(Whatever you do) ::Doesn't matter if is true ::'Cause your on the top 5 ::And nothing can stop ya ::And nothing can stop ya! ::Starstruck! ::Camera flashes, ::Cover of magazines ::(Whoa Oh Oh) ::Starstruck! ::Designer sunglasses, ::Livin' the dream as a teen, ::All the fancy cars, ::Hollywood Blvd ::Heard the crowd calling your name ::Yeah ::Starstruck! ::Camera flashes, ::Cover of magazines ::Oh Oh ::Starstruck! ::Designer sunglasses, ::Livin' the dream as a teen, ::All the fancy cars, ::Hollywood blvd ::Heard the crowd calling your name ::Yeah ::Starstruck! ::Prepare to get. ::Starstruck! ::Oh yeah ???, ???. Crowd: (cheering) Fan 1: Chris, we love you! Fan 2: Wahoo! ???, ???. Chris Sterling: ???, ???. ---- Callie Jones: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie, ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: Robbie, Callie, Ratchet, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Pinkie Pie, oh wait, that's me. everybody! Ratchet: What is it, Pinkie? Pinkie Pie: I have the most amazing news ever! It is totally gonna freak you out! Rainbow Dash: Well, spill it, Pinkie! Pinkie Pie: It wasn't easy, in fact, it was terribly difficult. but I have managed to book the biggest rock star in all of Canterlot City as the main attraction of the strawberry festival. Robbie Diaz: Really? Emerl: Who is it? Amy Rose: Oh, I know, is it Angus Scattergood? Pinkie Pie: Please! Angus Scattergood is merely the second biggest rock star in Radiant City. I have booked the one, the only, Chris Sterling! Scootaloo: (gasp) Chris Sterling?! that is so awesome! Everyone: Ooh! Callie Jones: Wow! that is amazing news, Pinkie Pie. Gmerl: ???, ???. Emerl: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Everyone: (horrified gasp) ???, ???. Yoshi: ???, ???. ---- At Pinky's studio, Angus, ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Pinky: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: Yes, I know, I was a little late, ???, ???. Pinky: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Cleo: ???, ???. Pinky: That's right, Ian just called and he said, ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. Apple Bloom: ???, ???. Sweetie Belle: ???, ???. Scootaloo: Too incredible, what if Chris Sterling doesn't notice ours? Digit: ???, ???. ???, ???. Rigby: Whoa! Rainbow Dash: That's so awesome! Robbie Diaz: Way to go, Digit. Digit: ???, ???.